


Don't Change Me

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would try to change who Isabella is. But Phineas takes her in stride, reassuring the pilot that no matter who she is, he'll never try to change her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Change Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Just a quickie fic I wrote one day after listening to the song Bitch by Glee Cast. For some reason, I got this image in my head that was sort of this video of Pilot Isabella acting all bitchy/tough. It just seemed to fit. Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> A/N 2: I apologize in advance to the Phineas and Ferb fans who are also Star Wars fans. I'm very familiar with PnF, not so much Star Wars I'm afraid.

"Farmboy, stop staring at me like that."

"Why?"

"It's giving me the Heebie Geebies."

"I'll always look at you like this."

"Ugh." Isabella rolled her eyes, setting her blaster on the table. "Why do ya like me anyway? I'm not a nice person." She growled at the lack of response, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Farmboy!"

"What?" Phineas blinked, staring at her. "I'm sorry Isabella. What were you saying?"

"I asked why ya liked me so much."

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I think you're cool. And really nice."

"I'm not NICE." She slammed a hand on the table, glaring at him. "I'm tough and strong and none of the rebels mess with me."

"That's because they don't know you."

"And you think you do?"

"Yes."

The pilot grabbed the blaster off the table, firing at a trash receptacle across the way. The red head didn't even flinch. "Ya know, that woulda scared off most people." Phineas shrugged. "Look Farmboy; if you think for one second I'm not tough, I'll--"

"I trust you." The comment was followed by a knowing smirk. "I trust you Isabella." He reached a hand across the table, placing it on top of hers. "I know you would never hurt me or anyone else." He paused in thought. "Well, maybe a member of The Empire, but other than that."

A slight smile appeared on the girl's face, only to be replaced by a scowl. "I'm a bitch." She stood up from the table. "I hate everything about the world, the Empire and the Rebels."

"But you don't hate the people who matter to you."

"You're to good for me, you know that right?" Isabella stared at him a moment. "I can't change Farmboy. And I don't know why ya always look at me like ya think I'm an angel or something. I don't have a soft side."

"I'm not asking you to change. And I know you have a soft side Isabella." He stood up from the table, coming around behind her and gently massaging her shoulders. "You care about people; otherwise, you wouldn't have come back to save us before the Death Star blew up."

"Maybe I just came back for you."

"You cared enough to make sure everyone else got out. That takes courage and leadership."

The smile appeared again, only to be replaced by the almost ever present scowl. She smacked the hand away. "Don't touch me." Phineas put his hands up, taking several steps back. "You're confused Farmboy. But you know what? I don't envy you; I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother. I'm a sinner I'm a saint. I'm not ashamed of it.” She gave him a smirk. "So what do you say to that?"

The red head smiled warmly at her. "Despite all those things, none of which are true, I wouldn't want you any other way." He took her hands in his. "You are who you are."

"You're stupid for takin me as I am." She eyed him warily. "Ya do realize it takes a strong man ta put up with me."

"I'm up for the challenge." Phineas pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing?"

He laughed. "I'm hugging you." He pulled back a little, searching her face. "Don't tell me you've never had a hug before."

The pilot growled. "No. I haven't." She pushed him away. "And I don't need one."

"Yes. You do." The red head went to hug her again, only to have a blaster leveled at his face.

"Farmboy, ya try that again and I'll..." her jaw dropped as Phineas simply placed a hand on top of the blaster, slowly lowering it.

"I know you Isabella. You would never hurt me."

She holstered the blaster, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "Think ya got me figured out, do ya?" He nodded. "It's really cool what you're tryin ta do Farmboy, but..." the blaster was unholstered again, leveled at his face. Her hand shook a moment before she slowly lowered it, voice suddenly quiet. "Don't try ta change me okay?"

Phineas smiled, pulling her into another hug. "I'll never try to change you."


End file.
